


Rain In London

by Romantical_Cat



Category: Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:36:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romantical_Cat/pseuds/Romantical_Cat
Summary: An investigation has ended, your life has been turned upside down, but a detective invites you back inside for tea.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Rain In London

You let out a long sigh, allowing the river of people on the sidewalk to part and pass by around you. 

It had been murder. You had suspected it and when you began your own covert investigation it became dreadfully clear why it had occurred. Still, you were in disbelief. Your only living family, your uncle, involved in a drug smuggling ring! Of course it went deeper than that, which you found out when you contacted the legendary detective, Sherlock Holmes. He and his companion Doctor Watson had been very kind and helpful to you indeed. 

As the investigation had progressed you had often found yourself watching Holmes -- a master at work. But it was more than that. His finely carved features, beaked nose, intelligent eyes… He fascinated you on more than on an intellectual level. 

Your thoughts plunged back to earth and in the middle of London you began to cry. Your family was suddenly collapsed and there was so much now to figure out. A cold tear rolled down your cheek and dripped down onto the pavement below. People spared you a curious or concerned glance but no-one stopped. You looked up at the grey clouds above. "Is there never any sunshine?" you murmured to yourself. 

"Yes, I should say so. Come! You'll catch a cold." A familiar voice spoke; brisk and near at hand. 

You turned, eyes wide with surprise. "Mr Holmes! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to loiter on your doorstep." Sniffing, you tried to surreptitiously wipe the tears from your cheeks. 

He only tsk'd, beckoning for you to come back inside. You followed hesitantly, feeling slightly awkward. 

"Mrs Hudson!" he called, "Mrs Hudson-- ah there you are. Would you bring two cups of tea upstairs?" He didn't even wait for an answer before continuing, "Thank you Mrs Hudson." And you were swept along upstairs, through the door, and into the familiar room. 

Evidently Watson was out at his practice, for the room was already a mess. Holmes swept some papers off of an armchair and gestured for you to sit down. "Please." His lips twitched up into a brief smile. 

"Thank you." Gingerly you sank down onto the chair. It was comfortable and the crackling fire had already begun to warm you. In that instant Mrs Hudson appeared bearing a tray with two teacups on saucers. You took one with a grateful nod. 

She raised an eyebrow at Holmes, but he shot her a sharp sideways glance. She shook her head and left. The door clicked shut behind her. 

"You're upset," he eyed you keenly.

"Yes," you half-smiled, "I don't suspect you needed to deduce that." 

"No." He set his tea aside and met your eyes. There was something strange in his gaze that you'd never seen there before. "I am sorry." He wasn't apologizing for his actions, you knew. 

"Thank you." You hung your head for a moment, unsure of what to say. Then to your great shame and horror tears welled up again in your eyes. "Sorry," you dabbed your nose with your handkerchief. 

In a moment Holmes had risen from his chair and knelt beside yours. He waved a hand dismissively, "It's an understandable reaction." He frowned. Then he said something quite unexpected. "I will do anything in my power to help you." He sounded perfectly sincere.

"What?" You looked up at him. 

His shell seemed to close again as he stood up. "Your case was certainly an interesting one."

"Y-yes." You felt horribly confused. "Well, I don't want to intrude any longer, so- thank you. Goodbye." You turned to leave and had taken only a few steps before you felt his hand on your shoulder. It was only a light touch but you turned quickly. 

"Forgive me," he retracted his hand, placing a finger over his lips as if thinking deeply. "I did not wish to alarm you." 

"Oh no, that's alright." A light flush rose on your cheeks and at the same time rain began to fall outside. Lightly at first, then a veritable deluge, rattling on the roof and windows. "Oh." 

"Nevermind that." Holmes stepped back, another curt smile on his lips. "You can stay until the rain has passed." 

"Thank you, I'll be glad to." You couldn't help but laugh, and you couldn't help but notice the way he watched you when you smiled. 

Then, as the fire danced and wind whispered about the eves, mixing with the sounds of hooves and voices outside, you realized how tired you were. For a moment your eyes fluttered and you swayed off balance. You caught yourself quickly but Holmes was already at your side, a hand on your arm. Concern was written plainly on his face.

"Come sit down." He cleared away stacks of books from the couch and guided you down onto it, sitting beside you. 

You yawned. "How long do you think the rain will last?" 

He pursed his lips, thinking. "Perhaps an hour." 

"Oh." The clock was ticking rhythmically on the mantle, and you felt quite drowsy. 

Holmes was looking down at you with that strange expression back in his eyes- which widened in surprise when you leaned against his side, resting your head on his shoulder. As your eyes drifted shut he slowly wrapped an arm around your waist.   
He looked past your head, staring into the fire, but a small smile was on his lips.

The rain poured down outside.


End file.
